My Cup Runneth Over
by Liselle129
Summary: Three slices out of Aang and Katara's married life, set to the lyrics of My Cup Runneth Over from I Do, I Do. Because it's the little moments that make life worthwhile.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "My Cup Runneth Over" from the musical I Do, I Do by Harvey Schmidt and Tom Jones. It's rarely performed because it is the only musical ever written (as far as I know) with a cast of two: a man and a woman. Based on the play Four Poster, it follows their married life through 50 years, beginning with their wedding day.

Author's Note: I told you I'd really be cranking these things out once school was done! Enjoy!

**My Cup Runneth Over**

_Sometimes in the morning, when shadows are deep,  
I lie here beside you just watching you sleep,  
And sometimes I whisper what I'm thinking of.  
My cup runneth over with love. _

Aang woke up in the early morning, as he still had a tendency to do. He turned to look at Katara, who was sleeping beside him, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of pre-dawn. The blanket twitched, and Aang felt a smile creep over his face as he reached a hand over, being careful not to wake her, to gently rest on her swollen abdomen so that he could feel the life moving within.

Lives, actually. About two months ago, Aang had begun to sense the twin consciousnesses forming inside Katara's body.

As though the pressure of Aang's hand were an intrusion into their domain, one of the babies began kicking against it. Aang's heart filled with the wonder of it. He felt that what Katara was doing right now was more incredible than anything he had ever done as the Avatar. He extended his mind out to his unborn children, watching the tattoo on his hand begin to glow faintly as he communed with them.

_Shh, _he thought toward them. _Settle down now. Let your mama sleep._ The awkwardness and discomfort of the pregnancy was making sleep difficult for Katara, and Aang knew that she needed all she could get. Obediently, the movements calmed, though they did not cease completely. Katara murmured and rolled over in her sleep. Aang rubbed the small of her back, knowing that had been bothering her a lot lately. Finally, though, he decided it was time to get up. As he did so, he leaned over and carefully swept the hair loop away from the side of Katara's face.

"I love you," he whispered. "All three of you." He planted a light kiss on her cheek and left the room.

_Sometimes in the evening, when you do not see,  
I study the small things you do constantly.  
I memorize moments that I'm fondest of.  
My cup runneth over with love._

Aang sat in the kitchen of their modest home, watching Katara as she washed the dishes. It was the kind of domestic task she enjoyed doing to unwind at the end of the day. The children were all asleep, so it was the couple's quiet time, when they could actually find a few moments for each other.

Aang was supposed to be drying and putting away, but he was pretty fast at that, so he was letting Katara put some washed dishes on the counter rack first. He simply enjoyed watching her move, memorizing all of the little mannerisms that he had grown to love over the years.

Eventually, he decided that Katara was far enough ahead and came up beside her. He pulled the water off the dishes with waterbending and began to stack them in the cupboards. He turned back to Katara in time to see her rub her forehead with the back of a soapy hand. She left a little foam behind, right at her hairline. Aang grinned and wiped it away.

Suddenly, their eyes met, and Aang felt the uncontrollable urge to touch her again. He did so, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her face close enough to kiss her. Katara wrapped her arms around him, water seeping into the back of his shirt as the kiss deepened. Aang slipped one hand behind her neck and moved the other down behind her to grasp her bottom. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Katara asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That the dishes can wait? Absolutely." With that, Aang quickly swept Katara off her feet and carried her to their bedroom, ignoring her halfhearted protests.

_In only a moment, we both will be old.  
We won't even notice the world turning cold.  
And so, in this moment, with sunlight above,  
My cup runneth over with love._

It was a beautiful summer afternoon as Aang and Katara watched their youngest daughter getting married in an outdoor ceremony. Katara was crying, and Aang put an arm around her. Aang actually loved weddings. A naturally gregarious person, he enjoyed any friendly gathering, but weddings seemed especially meaningful. They always reminded him of that wonderful day when Katara had become his bride.

Aang looked down at his wife, who was drying her eyes in preparation for greeting and thanking all the relatives and friends that had come to celebrate with them. He still thought she looked as beautiful as the day they had met, and he basked again in the good fortune with which life had blessed him.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked softly as the music began to signal the end of the solemn portion of the occasion and the beginning of the more boisterous festivities. He was not just talking about this afternoon, and he could see from Katara's expression that she knew exactly what he meant. The last several decades of their lives had been primarily devoted to their children, so this next phase of their life together was a mystery.

"What will _I_ do, you mean," she corrected him, smiling a little. "_You_ still have a few generations of airbenders to train."

"True," Aang recalled. Despite being only in their 50s, he and Katara already had an impressive number of grandchildren, and their first great-grandchild was expected in the fall. After all, they'd had an early start, and they loved each other _very _much. Of course, as the Avatar, Aang did occasionally have a dispute to settle, but those were becoming rarer.

"Some of the kids are waterbenders, too, so you'll still have work to do," Aang continued their conversation in between accepting congratulations from attendees.

"I suppose," Katara sighed. "Not to mention all of the relatives to visit."

"That's a great idea!" A nomad by birth, Aang loved traveling. "Let's just travel for a while. Visit all the kids and grandkids that don't live around here anymore, and maybe stop by some of the places we went that first year, while I was training."

"We can actually slow down and enjoy it all now," Katara agreed, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I think we should make a special trip to the Cave of Two Lovers, don't you?"

"Definitely," Aang grinned back. He found himself wishing that they could slip away for some privacy, but as the parents of the bride, that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Katara smiled mischievously, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. Then she winked, which confirmed it. Aang returned to the event at hand, expecting a pleasant night ahead and with optimism for the future that lay beyond.

--

Author's Note: Part of the first scene was drawn from Star Wars novels, particularly the Dark Force Trilogy by Timothy Zahn. Leia is pregnant with twins and can communicate with them telepathically because she and they are so strongly touched by the Force. I thought it would be sort of cool if Aang could use his Avatar powers in a similar way. Scenes similar to the second one happen to me all the time, so that's definitely true-to-life. As for the third one, well, I'm just guessing.


End file.
